


I've Got A Lot To Say To You

by orphan_account



Series: adventures on public transport [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bottom Pete, Butt Plugs, D/s undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Public transport, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, Top Patrick, it barely registers, like really really light, safe sex, unsafe oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part two of the adventures on public transport series. you don't have to read part one to read this one, it's pretty much pwp. basically Pete is impatient and Patrick likes to tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Lot To Say To You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still editing this btw so sorry if spelling/grammar/italicisation aren't consistent or just plain shitty xo

Pete left work as quickly as he could. He ended up being early for the bus, which was probably worse than having to serve coffee for an extra few minutes, but Pete was impulsive and impatient if nothing else. He got onto the bus hurriedly when it arrived, sat as close to the back as he could without actually being on the back seat, then crossed his legs and tried to ignore how his jeans had been uncomfortably tight all day.  
Before Patrick had left for work that morning, he'd said, “Baby, can I try something?”. Pete couldn't say no when Patrick called him baby, so he'd agreed without thinking. And that's how Pete Wentz ended up with a plug in his ass and nothing but a chaste kiss on the cheek from his apparently loving boyfriend (boyfriend had become Pete's favourite word).  
For the few hours he had of lazing around Patrick's house alone after Patrick had left but before Pete had to, he had managed to ignore it. He lay on the couch, played on his phone, watched TV mindlessly. Then he had to leave – had to _move_ – and it felt so good but not quite good enough, thick like Patrick's cock but not warm, it didn't come with kisses on the neck and whispered names in his ear, it was just... there. Pete slumped in his bus seat, trying to ignore the sensation.  
Patrick got onto the bus two stops later, smirking at Pete as he stepped on. Pete perked up immediately, staring at his boyfriend (his favourite word because the title being applied to Patrick made Pete's insides warm) with wide, dark whiskey coloured eyes. Pete knew Patrick, knew that he could get whatever he wanted if he pulled out the big eyes and cocked his head to the side innocently. Patrick liked the innocent look on him. Pete did just that.  
Patrick sat down about five seats in front of Pete without glancing back.  
Pete frowned, and had just stood to sit next to him and beg for something embarrassing and probably demeaning when his phone pinged with the text tone he had set for Patrick's contact.  
_“Stay there good boy.”_  
Pete sat down.  
His phone lit up again.  
_“Have you kept it in all day?”_  
_“YES”_ Pete replied, fingers zooming across the small keyboard. _“pleasepatrick i love u and i want u now promise i've been soso good”_  
He rested his head on the seat in front of him with a quiet groan after hearing Patrick chuckle lightly from where he was sitting.  
_“ur mean”_ he sent on a whim when Patrick didn't reply right away.  
The phone vibrated in Pete's lap, which wasn't really helping his situation.  
_“Talking like that will get you in trouble.”_  
_“maybe thats what i want bb ;)”_  
_“You're cocky for someone who's had a plug in their ass all day.”_  
Patrick reminding him made the sensation trickle through Pete's body, starting at the base of his spine then dripping down to rest low in his stomach, warm and delicious like hot chocolate but also uncomfortable in a way that he couldn't bring himself to dislike.  
_“thought about u all day”_ Pete typed, deciding that two could play the teasing game if that's what Patrick wanted to do. _“abt how good u feel”_  
Patrick didn't reply, but the read receipt showed up on Pete's phone. He watched the back of Patrick's head intently, fedora perched jauntily atop his blonde hair, but there was no reaction. No quickened breathing, no subtle turning around to see Pete's face.  
_“want ur cock so bad”_ Pete sent. Read receipt. No reply, no reaction.  
_“u kno can do whatever u want to me & i'll take it im such a good boy”_  
Pete glared holes into Patrick's fedora.  
_“tell me what u want me to do im a slut im ur little slut”_  
Nothing.  
Pete huffed and crossed his legs a little tighter. _“patrick u mf just reply to me i've been waiting all day for u pls plspls”_  
_“Don't call me names you whore.”_  
Pete gasped out loud at Patrick's reply, and heard Patrick's satisfied hum at the noise.  
_“srry patrick i wont do it again im soso srry loveyou”_  
_“Love you too.”_ Patrick replied quickly. _“I know you've been a good boy.”_  
_“i have trick so good just for u xoxo”_  
Pete watched Patrick lean back comfortably in his seat. After a minute of waiting for a reply, Pete started to type again.  
_“had like a semi all day but now ur here im hard properly again ty ily ;)”_  
_“im gonna be all stretched out for u”_  
_“i know u like me tight but im so full rn”_  
_“doesnt fill me up like ur cock does tho”_  
_“just love ur cock so much xoxo”_  
Still no reply, and it was pissing Pete off.  
Then the typing bubble appeared, three little dots that Pete watched intently.  
_“I already know you love my cock cause you're always so fucking needy.”_ was the reply.  
_“im ur good boy”_ Pete sent back immediately. _“u told me i was”_  
_“You're also a desperate little slut.”_  
_“u love it ;)”_  
_“Be good.”_  
Pete rubbed at his crotch a little through his jeans, just to relieve the ache slightly. He maybe moaned a little louder on purpose, but the only other two people on the bus was some teenager with headphones on so loud Pete could hear the bass from where he was sitting, and some oblivious middle aged woman engrossed in a book. Patrick's shoulders stiffened, and Pete smiled to himself smugly.  
Discreetly, Pete took a blurry photo of his hand splayed on his crotch, hard cock clearly visible through the tight jeans. He sent it to Patrick and waited.  
_“I thought I just told you to be good.”_ was the reply Pete read, grinning.  
He began to type. _“it's just so hard … if u kno what i mean ;)”_  
_"Yeah I think I get your drift, idiot"_  
_“im not an idiot u love me im ur good boyyyy xoxo”_  
_“I'm gonna fuck you until you can't even walk you slut.”_  
_“which is xactly what i want dumbass”_  
_“Want me to tie you up?”_  
Pete bit his lip, absently rubbing at his crotch some more without thinking about it.  
_“yes i love it when u do that love u patrick my patrick xoxo”_  
_“You always look so pretty like that.”_  
_“thats kinda fucked up who knew u were so kinky rickster ;P”_  
_“You're the one who asks to be tied up.”_  
_“tru... &also did i mention i rlly rlly want ur cock rn”_  
_“A couple of times.”_  
Pete let a little huff of laughter escape his mouth as he stared at his phone. The woman reading her book got off at her stop, and the feeling of the bus shuddering to a halt caused Pete to shift in his seat. The plug moved around inside him so the laughter turned into a soft moan, and his phone vibrated.  
_“You know I can hear you.”_  
_“u should come over here & get me to make some more pretty noises ;)”_  
_“I can wait. I'm not as impatient as you.”_  
_“well ur not the one whos had a plug in their ass all day either so”_  
_“Want to know something interesting about that plug?”_ Patrick sent. Pete raised an eyebrow at his phone and tapped out his reply as the bus started to move again.  
_“im just dying of curiosity”_  
_“It vibrates when the remote is in range.”_  
Pete jolted in his seat when the vibrating started, and he shoved half of his fist into his mouth to stop himself moaning too loud. He could see Patrick laughing silently.  
_“u fcuking u motherjfckng how could u patrckk i was so osgood”_ he typed with one shaky hand, the other still stuffed in his mouth capturing his little gasps and whimpers.  
_“Feel good?”_  
_“hate u”_  
_“I thought you said you loved me.”_  
_“that was befor e,, if u make me cum on this fucknig bus patrick i s2g”_  
_“Are you close baby? That's cute.”_  
“HATE U”  
_“My stop is soon, you can hate me when we're inside. (Love you)”_  
Pete couldn't even reply, just shoved his phone into the pocket of his jacket and bit down on his fingers, trying to not give Patrick the satisfaction of his little breathy noises, the ones he knew he loved. His entire train of thought was reduced to patrickpatrickpatrick, something that Pete was used to at this point in their relationship, but not when Patrick wasn't actually physically close to him, holding him and keeping him grounded. He felt the edges of his mind blurring and everything narrowing down to just Patrick like he was a sniper zeroing in on a target.  
When Pete became aware of the bus slowing down to Patrick's stop, he heard himself groan in relief before pretty much propelling himself out of the bus and towards Patrick's house before Patrick had even risen from his seat. He remembered he didn't have the key while he was waiting outside the front door, hopping from foot to foot impatiently and cursing his impulsiveness for not the first time that day.  
“Patrickpatrick _patrick_ ,” Pete gasped out when Patrick approached, key in his hand and a satisfied smirk on his face.  
Patrick was silent, just brushed past him gently and unlocked the door. Pete stomped inside best he could when his thighs were trembling like they were, and the moment Patrick was inside as well he was on his knees and howling.  
“I was _good_ , I did everything you told me to do, please Patrick, it hurts, want you please, I'll do whatever you want, you can tie me up, I'll be so good, I _was_ so good, Patrick please -”  
“Aw, baby,” Patrick said, voice amused and lilting much to Pete's annoyance. “I don't know. You were being kind of a slut.”  
“I'll never – never again, promise, I'll be so good, fuck just -”  
Pete cut himself off with an inspired train of thought, followed by him shuffling forwards on his knees and pawing at Patrick's crotch through his trousers. He was glad to see that Patrick was hard too, and set to the task of undoing his fly. Before he could control his shaking hands enough to do so though, he felt Patrick's firm hands on his shoulders, pushing him back.  
“Much as I love fucking your mouth,” he said, staring down at Pete with the same amused look. “I'd rather fuck your ass right now. With me?”  
Pete nodded eagerly. “Now, now please, _Patrick_.”  
Patrick bobbed his head in the direction of the staircase. “Come on.”  
Pete hurried up the stairs ahead of Patrick, collapsing onto the bed face first and wriggling around grateful for the soft yet firm pressure against his cock. They'd been dating for a a couple of months now, he knew at this point to not touch himself properly until Patrick had said he could. He was fairly sure that touching his crotch lightly like he had been on the bus didn't count.  
He barely registered Patrick removing his suit, not until he was being pressed stomach-first into the bed and his own shirt was removed. Then his wrists were being tied to the headboard by something that felt like the tie Patrick had just been wearing, his knees gently guided to be tucked between the bed and his stomach. This was Pete's favourite position, Patrick knew, and Pete felt his insides curl up happily at the thought that Patrick was doing this for him specially, since Patrick always liked being able to watch Pete's face. Maybe it was a by-product of being fucked by strangers for so many years, but Pete preferred to have his face pressed into pillows rather than kissed.  
His mind was even more blurred now, but he felt Patrick pull his jeans off, then his underwear. The plug was still vibrating, and he felt his brain buzzing in time with it. He had tunnel vision for _patrickpatrickpatrick_.  
“You're amazing, baby,” Patrick said quietly, rubbing the small of Pete's back. Pete whimpered, lifting his hips into Patrick's touch. “You've been so good. What do you want?”  
“You,” Pete gasped into the pillow. “You, please, fuck -”  
“Shh,” Patrick murmured into Pete's ear. “It's okay. I'm gonna take the plug out now, alright?”  
Pete nodded, unsure if Patrick could decipher that even was a nod since his face was buried into the pillow, but Patrick apparently understood because he could feel the agonisingly slow tug of the plug being pulled out.  
Patrick dragged it out a couple of centimetres, then he let go and let it slide back in on its own into Pete's slick hole. Pete whimpered loudly.  
“Please,” he choked out.  
“Sorry,” Patrick muttered, kissing the back of Pete's neck absently. “You're just so beautiful like this.”  
Pete didn't reply, just raised his hips up some more as Patrick started to pull the plug out again, properly this time but still slow.  
When it was all the way out, Pete's ears picked up the sound of it being switched off and Patrick settling himself behind Pete, hands gently running over the small of his back, his chest, his ass. There was the sound of a condom being unwrapped, and Pete shivered involuntarily at the small huff of a moan from Patrick, which must've been him sliding it on.  
“Just -”  
“I know, I know,” Patrick said, finally gripping tightly at Pete's hips and starting to push himself in.  
“You don't even need any prep, do you baby,” said Patrick in a low voice, pressing in slowly as Pete moaned. “You've been ready for this all day, ready for me.”  
“Patrickpatrickpatrick,” Pete said into the pillow intelligently.  
Patrick kissed around the messy tattoo on Pete's lower back, resisting the urge to snap his hips forward. Pete was sensitive enough as it was, and he still had to work tomorrow. Unfortunately, Patrick couldn't have the luxury of making his boyfriend completely incapable of walking like he'd promised.  
Pete arched his back so Patrick was flush against him, rocking slowly while Pete whimpered into the pillow.  
To say Pete was enjoying himself would be an understatement – this was perfect, everything he wanted. But Pete needed more than that. He needed his body pushed to breaking point and then beyond, to be owned and ruined then put back together. Patrick did it perfectly every single time, but Pete still needed _more_.  
“Harder,” he grunted, knowing he'd regret it in the morning. “Just – please.”  
Patrick slowed behind him. “Are you sure?” he questioned, massaging Pete's hips with his fingers. Pete nodded into the pillow, knowing that Patrick would understand and give him what he needed.  
“Okay,” Patrick said nervously, picking the rhythm back up. “But tell me if you need to stop.”  
It wasn't long before Pete's noise started to get to Patrick. He acted in control, but Pete being loud, whiny and demanding got to him more than he'd care to admit. His hips stuttered and his cock dragged against Pete's prostate, and he gasped quietly as he came without warning. Pete whimpered as he pulled out, could vaguely make out the feeling his wrists gently being untied from the headboard before rolling over onto his back and staring at Patrick with pleading eyes.  
“Please let me come tonight,” he said in a choked voice. “Please,”  
“Of course I will,” Patrick said, kissing Pete quickly on the mouth. “You've been so good.”  
Pete's mouth hung open obscenely as he watched Patrick move down his body with glassy eyes. Patrick kissed the head of Pete's leaking cock, and Pete struggled not to arch and chase Patrick's mouth. He liked being a good boy.  
Patrick liked to tease, which was fair enough since he'd been receiving dirty comments about his mouth since he was around sixteen. So he kept a tight grip on the base of Pete's cock, only taking the tip into his mouth and staring up at Pete with wide eyes. Pete kept his eyes locked onto Patrick's, breathing heavily.  
Patrick dipped his head a little lower, then some more, and more, until his lips met his fist and Pete was squirming under him and struggling to not buck his hips upwards.  
He licked lazily from the base to the tip, humming his response to Pete's whimpering beneath him. The vibrations travelled through Pete's spine, and everything was just narrowed down to Patrick's pretty mouth and Patrick's pretty eyes and _patrickpatrickpatrick_.  
When Pete came, Patrick swallowed, then kept sucking at his softening cock until Pete was writhing from the sensitivity.  
He pulled off and grinned with his reddened lips, kissing Pete quickly on the hip before crawling back up into bed.  
“You're gross,” Pete said, pointing to the used condom that was now discarded onto the bedroom floor.  
“Whatever,” Patrick replied, pulling the blanket over them both. “You love it.”  
“Kind of,” Pete admitted, smiling at his boyfriend (the word gave Pete butterflies more than Patrick's actual dick inside his actual ass had).


End file.
